The present invention relates to a traction control device for use in connection with a vehicle having propelling wheels driven through a differential which permits relative motion between the propelling wheels, and includes means for connecting the propelling wheels directly by means of a rotatable shaft having friction rollers movable into and out of contact with the propelling wheels.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 1,882,467 relates to a traction device utilizing a shaft for positively connecting propelling wheels by means of intermeshing gearing on the shaft and the propelling wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,622 relates to a device for coupling the vehicle drive wheels including a pneumatically actuated, pivotally mounted cross shaft with auxiliary wheels engageable with the vehicle propelling wheels, in an arrangement where the coupling device is mounted on the housing containing the axle connecting the propelling wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,125 shows an external differential lockup with a hydraulically actuated shaft reciprocally mounted on the vehicle body and having corrugated rollers engageable with propelling wheels.
My prior application Ser. No. 337,917 filed Mar. 5, 1973, relates to traction control devices in which the bearing means for the torque transfer shaft are reciprocally mounted on the vehicle chassis.
It would be desirable to provide an improved traction control device which is simply mounted by lever means directly connected with an actuating handle.